IGNOCT IS THE VRISREZI OF VIDEOGAMES
The "IGNOCT IS THE VRISREZI OF VIDEOGAMES" proclaimed "ignoct synopsis" is a document which was written largely by Hexa in DMs with June (@AUSPlSTICE), copy-pasted into a google doc, and shared to the public. Other members of IMF were also given editing permissions. The document is essentially a synopsis of the entirety of Final Fantasy XV with a specific focus on Ignis and Noctis, and omits plot details (such as the finer details of the events leading up to Gralea) not necessary for understanding Ignoct as a ship. Its purpose was to absorb unwitting users of Homestuck Twitter into Ignoct without them actually having to play or watch someone play all of FFXV. Yes, it worked, somehow. The document can be found here or it can be read (changed to fit the format) below: Foreword XTINE IS BLUE!!!! I can't figure out how to format colour text on here so xtine will be underlined instead. ''' (hexy is literally everything else aka Just Regular Ol Black.) ' we made it folks shoutout to the IGNOCT MARRIED FEVER gc This document exists because i got tired of writing the same synopsis in the DMs of 5 different people Characters NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM = the protagonist. looks like sasuke. prince of a kingdom called Lucis, whose capital city is called Insomnia. he's like half a spoiled prince but actually not really? he's just depressed and doesn't like the fanfare that comes with being royalty ' ' PROMPTO ARGENTUM = noctis' 'commoner' friend. hes the blond twink. forms a johndave-esque ship with noctis which is extremely popular. its cuz theyre like highschool friends and also Bros ' ' GLADIOLUS AMICITIA = big buff dude who acts like noctis' older brother. he's sort of nobility? he's the prince's "sworn shield" idk its a family thing ' ' IGNIS SCIENTIA = my favourite character, unfortunately. noctis' chamberlain, advisor, and oldest friend. extremely very much in love with noctis. he's like, the calm collected glasses dude who is hypercompetent but also very fucking intense about noctis ' ' LUNAFREYA NOX FLEURET = the Oracle aka sort of a....messenger of the gods? she's technically princess of a kingdom called Tenebrae, which was overtaken by the Bad Guys (an empire called Niflheim) and is therefore under their custody. she's the best im gay ' ' RAVUS NOX FLEURET = luna's protective older brother. hes not that important i just have to mention him hes kind of a dick but hes ok ' ' ARDYN = game's main villain, immortal, manifestation of this thing called the Starscourge which is basically a dark force that eats light and creates daemons. ARANEA: she doesnt come up at all in this synopsis i just think shes incredibly attractive and i love her also she has the same name as a h*mestuck character so there you go Settings LUCIS: the game takes place here. You travel across lucis as noctis etc etc. its basically america ' ' INSOMNIA: the crown city of lucis. It’s walled off from the rest of lucis, and the wall is powered by the king and its like.. A heavy burden and regis (noct’s dad, the king) is aging prematurely bc of it. Anyway since its walled off that means insomnia citizens are p cushy and don’t have to worry about getting to shelter before night time. Also explains why noct and the gang can just walk around without being recognized. Outside of the walls of lucis, at night daemons come out and its like a game thing and also a plot thing ' ' TENEBRAE: neighboring kingdom, already under the empire’s rule. Where luna and ravus hail from. Judging from their accents, basically its britain ' ' NIFLHEIM: basically germany? Very tech based, is currently the EMPIRE and the home country of the BIG BADS theyre literally just mean for no reason i dont get it either ALSO WE NEVER CHANGED THIS? XTINE WHY DID YOU CALL IT GERMANY ALTISSIA: where noct and luna’s wedding is to be held. Basically venice The Actual Synopsis Part For The Main Game, Mostly ALSO AGES ARE noctis and prompto are 20, ignis is 22, gladio is 23, luna is 24, ravus is 28 i think???? just so u know how fucking young ignis is. it really blows my mind OK SO BASICALLY THE SETTING IS. modern fantasy au where theres cars and phones and shit but the royal line of Lucis (aka noct and his dad) have ...magic. basically noct has an unlimited sylladex and his friends can borrow it. the royal line of lucis passes down this magic Ring as like a symbol of the gods' favour or something and only the royals can wear it and harness its power. if anyone else wears it they either die or they bargain for power and then die. or something the game basically starts with like. noctis being put into an arranged marriage with Luna (whom he hasnt seen in 12 years) as part of a peace treaty pact Niflheim promises to do with Lucis so it opens with noctis and his three friends, gladio, prompto, and ignis, travelling in a car to go to catch a boat to a place called Altissia which is where the wedding is supposed to take place except they cant catch a boat like they were supposed to and while theyre gone, the peace treaty turns out to have been a ruse and niflheim destroys the crown city (Insomnia), kills the king (noct's dad), and basically fucks shit up lunafreya was at the peace treaty thing and she took the ring from the king (a bunch of shit happened) and ran away noct is extremely angsty about his home dying which is fair. anyways so lucis has basically fallen. noct essentially ends up having to go around the country to collect the power of his ancestors and make covenants with the gods (theres 6 of them) so he has the full power to take back his kingdom or whatever. luna is also travelling around the country and they promise to meet in altissia noctis goes on a fun broadtrip with his friends and does all that shit! eventually, they make it to altissia, and its like wow! are we gonna have a romantic reunion scene where noctis and luna meet for the first time in 12 years? (hm.) ' ' '' luna is in hiding, and she emerges to awaken the god that sleeps beneath altissia - the Hydraean aka Leviathan aka sexy fish monster goddess who is EXTREMELY angry - so noctis can form a covenant with her however. leviathan wreaks extreme havoc and basically destroys half of altissia. noctis has 2 try 2 defeat leviathan to gain her...respect or something. luna is exhausted. so is noctis. she ends up having to give him a hand by making him go super seiyan (ive never watched dragon ball so dont @ me on that one) for a lil while so he can beat her' ' before this happens, though, the main villain (ardyn) comes up and stabs her in the gut and threatens to kill noctis which is why she ends up powering him up' ' this part is hazy for me because i have a limited grasp on reality and continuity but essentially what happens is: 1. luna does that and passes the fuck out 2. noctis sorta beats the hydraean and all the gods are there and shit and its dramatic and also passes the fuck out next to luna 3. luna is dead by now actually F OK HAPPENING CONCURRENTLY IS: gladio/ignis/prompto are helping the citizens evacuate but they get split up so ignis is on his own. he's very worried about noctis and his DLC is basically just him on his way to the altar where noct is so he can protect him. THE DLC IS A FUCKING KICKER!!!! ITS WHERE MOST OF THE IGNOCT IS episode ignis made me ship ignoct' ' ignis is blind. luna is dead. theres some angst about that''' ' The entire party goes thru an entire dungeon with newly blinded ignis and its like… rough. Gladio is disappointed in noctis and is passive aggressive at him the entire time and ignis who went from like, the most useful capable party member (he drove when Noct didnt feel like driving, he cooks can find ingredients around lucis to give him new recipes, its cute also the meals give u temp stat boosts and in battle hes the most well rounded bc he can heal as well) to being the slowest, and also unable to participate in battle. Its sad. It makes ignis frustrated bc he just wants to be useful. If you walk too fast gladio makes a passive aggressive jab at you. At this point no one is happy and the group dynamic is shot to fuck basically. the crew notices the days are getting shorter. this is because of the starscourge (as it grows, the daylight becomes weaker) and more daemons are appearing. the reason for the sudden increase in the starscourge is because lunafreya is dead and she was the oracle who was like, a harbinger of light or some shit' ''' ' noctis and co. travel towards the capital of Niflheim, where they're keeping a magical crystal that belongs to Lucis and is sort of a magic power source? they think it will help get rid of the starscourge a bunch of shit happens. prompto gets pushed off a train. angsty backstory. sorry prompto i dont care about you right now and arch got mad at me for not caring about prompto but i already spent all of 2017 being a prompto stan''' ' they reach the crystal and noctis asks for its help, but he is absorbed into it.' ''' he doesn't come back for 10 years during those 10 years, the days basically stopped coming soon after he disappeared. the night just Didn't End At All. the world was sort of in ruin. cut forward to noctis emerging. he no longer looks like sasuke YES he is 10 years older same as everyone else he's like, i have everything i need, lets go back to Insomnia (where ardyn is) so i can reclaim the throne and bring back the Light they go there and he beats ardyn (who is the Accursed, harbinger of darkness, whatever, who cares, hes also noctis' great great great great great great great great great great (etc) - grand uncle from like 2000 years ago to bring back the light, though, noctis has to sacrifice himself. so he does. he dies on the throne, run through by his father's sword. the dawn comes. (end main game) Episode Ignis Synopsis IN EPISODE IGNIS (ignis’ DLC) there are two additional endings, labelled “verse 2” Episode ignis is just about how ignis lost his sight basically. Summary of which follows: Ignis gets split up from gladio and prompto, and he fights his way thru a bunch of ppl a la hyrule warriors style. he gets to the altar (with ravus' help but who gives a shit) but alas. luna is dead. urgh. and then ardyn shows up and is standing over noctis' unconscious body and its like BLARING IN IGNIS' HEAD NOCT IS GOING TO DIE WHAT DO I DO note: the Ring, which luna had, is lying on the ground next to noctis. so what does ignis do? fully aware that the ring will literally probably kill him, he puts it on and begs the gods for the power to protect noctis. he literally says "i don't care what happens to the e ntire world. all i want to do is to keep noctis safe" (paraphrased because im a fiend who cant remember shit but yeah he says that) > read: ignis is.....very intense about noctis >read: ignis is definitely in love with noctis anyways he puts on the ring. gains its power to beat up ardyn. collapses next to noctis. he sacrifices his eyesight in exchange for that power and its also heartbreaking because its like of their first meeting being burnt away, just like ignis' eyesight ' I also want to add that before he put on the ring, ignis was shown a vision of noct's Final Destiny prophecy bullshit which i’ll get to later' ' VERSE 2 it's like a split-off, where ignis, instead of fighting at altissia, waits it out and is dragged to niflheim by ardyn, and fights him there instead there's a good ending and a bad ending. in both, ignis agrees to give "whatever it takes" (i.e. his life) to save noctis. in the bad ending, ignis dies, and his last words are "i dont want to die without him", and then noctis runs in and watches his oldest friend breathe his final breath which YOWZA in the good ending, ignis beats up ardyn, but he's still dying; noctis rushes in to see ignis lying on the ground with the ring on his finger and hes like WHAT THE FUCK! WHY CANT I PROTECT THE ONES I LOVE! and then he begs the crystal to help him, and it heals ignis magically (he doesnt lose his eyesight in this timeline) but noctis is still absorbed into the crystal. Note: in the original game. Noctis asks for power to get rid of the scourge, and is forcibly pulled kicking and screaming into the crystal. In episode ignis verse 2, noctis asks for power to help his friends, and calmly walks into the crystal. Its THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!!!!!!! (love) noctis comes back after 10 years yada yada except this time...........something changed (its implied that ignis pulled some Shit) so basically at the end noctis DOESNT die. this is the supposedly non-canon alternate ending that comes with ignis' DLC Afterword, kind of the thing i wanted to add earlier is that ignis, before putting on the ring, was shown noctis' destiny/prophecy shit where he dies on the throne' ' so basically he was grieving for 10 years knowing noctis would have to die when he came back there's a part, after what happens in altissia, where ignis asks noctis to consider stopping their journey and like. giving up. (its because ignis knows noctis will have to die. and he desperately doesnt want that. he doesnt give a shit about saving the world and getting the light he just wants noctis to be safe and happy and alive) it fucks me up so bad ANYWAYS THATS IGNOCT BABEY thats basically it. theres like............more minor shit but tldr ignis is so fucking in love with noctis it hurts ignis literally is the vrisrezi of videogames because ignis would absolutely retcon an entire webcomic to save noctis Oh also i keep having to add this but like…..when ignis lost his eyesight he insisted - despite incredible danger and hardship - upon staying with the group because he jjust wants to stay by noctis’ side no matter what……….. HE JUST LOVES HIM SO FUCKING MUCH…… Ignoct content guide for beginners Endings from the episode ignis dlc are here watch the credits of the first ending all the way thru they fucking KILL ME Also my ignoct tag on tumblr is quite small but it has some of my favourite fanarts. Feed yourselves Shape of you ignoct here . courtesy of xtine i hate it so fucking much IM GOING TO PUT MY “BEGINNER’S GUIDE TO IGNOCT” FIC RECS HERE OK. rule 1. I recommend not reading “The Stars, Reflected” by seki because even though it’s one of the most popular ignoct fics, it exacerbates the maturity gap ignis and noctis have in their teens which is… very uncomfortable. . It ruined ignoct for me in 2017 but thankfully i gave the ship another swing in 2018. Anyways seki is still good they wrote exception to the rule and fit for a prince which are both great Rule 2. Ignoct marriage rights [https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852672 '''the western line'] rated T. excellent for establishing like, the characters and their dynamics (sorta) in the way that Us, The Ignocts, see them. also my favourite fic ever i did fanart of it a while back''' ' 'Waking to the Warmth of You' rated M. like 40k of ignoct on a honeymoon before they even get together it’s extremely fucking good also a lovely slowburn ' ' 'anaesthesia' rated T this isnt marriage rights but its still great and i love it ' ' 'let him be the king of ashes' rated T this one is heavy on the angst and also the slowburn but it is EXCELLENT and in my top 10 ignoct ranking. heed the warnings also see: IMF king of ashes abridged' ' 'Follow' rated G this is just a great fic also yukiscorpio does good stuff. Exception to the Rule is also a good read but im TRYING not to put E rated things here 'Picture Book' rated E but again. Nsfw is skippable. This one is :/ because ignis gets his eyesight back but also it’s extremely tender and marriage rights so ' ' Rule 3. Some non-older / marriage ignoct fics that are still fun and good. Younger ignoct has rights actually' ' 'Fit for a Prince' aka seki has rights actually. Rated E but the nsfw stuff is skippable [https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284200 '''Pink Slips'] rated T. god this is the cutest shit ever i swear ' ' Hesperus rated G this is just an excellent fucking fic and in a universe where shit isn’t bad. ALSO. HORSE NOVELS BUT WITH CHOCOBOS ITS THE HEIGHT OF COMEDY just you and him and me and everyone i know rated T xtine disapproves because it’s not really SUPER IGNOCT its just extremely funny and a great read and it cheers me up Rule 4. Guardian angel ignoct owns my bones and also the angst is unreal kingslayer rated M but not for like, sex iirc. its good satellite rated T. this is one of my favourite fics im gonna AGH Connection, Duty rated T yall im gonna die